webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Nelson
Taylor Nelson started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season five. Taylor is extremely blunt to the point where she accidentally offends people. She comes from a very rich family so she used to getting what she wants and when she doesn’t she gets angry. Taylor can be the best friend you can have but don’t cross because things can turn ugly. Taylor is best friends with Max Magana, Chastity Burge and Gibson Rizzolo and good friends with Angel Moon, Robin Rzewski, Wes Gallagher, Sam Burge, Joaquin Alonso and Evan Gallagher and has a strong rivalry with Rosie DiMaggio. Character History Season 1 Taylor started on the series in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), as a eighth grader. It's her first day at Webster and she enters with her best friend Max Magana. Taylor finds herself jealous of her classmate Chastity Burge when she sees Chastity being friendly with her crush Gibson Rizzolo, who she went to school with last year. Taylor tries to find a way to keep them away from each other but Chastity figures out how Taylor feels and decides to help her get Gibson as she knows that Gibson has a crush on Taylor. Taylor befriends Chastity after this. Taylor has dreams of being one of the popular girls in school and she gets a chance to reach her dreams when she finds out that the Power Squad is looking for an alternate to join the team. She tries out but Amber (who is subbing for the captain Kelly) is being really hard on her. Taylor decides to stand up for herself against Amber but Amber tells her that she already made the team. Max approaches Taylor and Chastity and talks about John and they get a strange feeling about Max and John's friendship. Taylor's relationship with Gibson hits its first road block when Taylor feels like Gibson hasn't been supportive of her as she is now a cheerleader. After a talk with Max, Gibson realizes that he needs to be there more for Taylor and they make up. With Amber being kicked off the team Taylor becomes an official member of the power squad and she can't believe this. During the winter formal Taylor, Chastity and Gibson shocked when Max accidentally reveals that he is gay. The gang finds Max who ran off and tell him that they support him no matter what and they all go back inside and enjoy the dance together. Trivia * Taylor is the first African-American character on the show. * She is the first rich character on the show. * Taylor and Gibson were the first couple formed in the series. * She is the second character to have a downfall after having a rivalry with someone. The first was Amber. * Taylor (along with Chastity) has been involved in the most physical fights on the series. * Taylor is one of the characters to dye their hair over time drastically. * Taylor is the second character to have their parent arrested. The first was Garrett. * Her 50th episode is Hype (413). * She has been on the Power Squad the longest of any character, being 5 years. * Taylor went to longest without a relationship, being 46 episodes. * Taylor is the second character to have a crush on a teacher. * A running gag is when she corrects people she’s not close to when they call her “Tay” * She often says “dismissed” to people. * Taylor is the first character to date a teacher. * She lost her virginity to Vinny Dixon. * During her senior year her signature color was red. * Taylor was prom queen at her senior prom. Relationships * Gibson Rizzolo ** Start Up: Can’t Tell Me Nothing (2) (102) ** Break Up: Good for You (2) (304) *** Reason: Taylor was acting really jealous of Gibson being friends with Rosie and Gibson didn’t like the drama Taylor was bringing him so he broke up with her. * Evan Gallagher ** Start Up: RelationshipGoals (511) ** Break Up: Before InTooDeep (518) *** Reason: Taylor wanted to date someone more mature. * Vinny Dixon ** Start Up: InTooDeep (518) ** Break Up: FollowBack (520) *** Reason: Vinny was worried they would get caught dating. ** Start Up: ThinkingAboutYou (523) Category:Character